A touch sensor assembly may be used for home appliances to recognize, for example, a pushing operation of a user to generate a signal for operating the home appliance. The touch sensor assembly may include a capacitive sensor and a resistance cell type sensor. The sensors may detect a touch of the user and convert it into a signal for operating the home appliance.
In some home appliances, exterior members of the home appliances may be formed of steel or glass or in some cases coated with a material similar to the steel or glass to improve outer appearance.
A refrigerator, which is one type of a home appliance, is configured to store foods at a low temperature in a storage space that is covered by a door. The refrigerator may cool the inside of the storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant that circulates a cooling cycle, to thereby keep the stored foods in an optimum state.
The storage space within the refrigerator may be classified into a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment. Accommodation members such as shelves, drawers, and baskets, among others, may be disposed within the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment. Each of the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment may be closed by a door. The refrigerator can be classified into various types according to, among other things, positions of the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment as well as configurations of the doors.